I Love You Not
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Taiki X Yuu from Digimon Xros Wars 02, Yuu was having nightmares about Taiki, will he able to save him? Warnings: Yaoi, Mature Content, Slash. Reviews very welcome.


I Love You Not

Summary: Yuu likes Taiki, but what he will do when he know about Taiki's other side Aka his darkside was rising and awaken? Taoki (Taiki's Darkside) X Yuu Amano 

Yuu Amano, the golden hair boy, done practice with the brown hair boys, they packed their stuff and went home with their own, Tagiru cheerily waved hand to them, Taiki and Yuu went home together like always.

"Today was good day like always!" said Taiki.

"Yeah…" said Yuu.

"What wrong?" asked Taiki as he moved his head closer.

Yuu blushed. "N-nothing!"

"You seem not…well…. Something happen?" he said eith sad tone.

"Its okay, Taiki-san! I just tired!" he said.

"Really?" he asked once again.

"Yeah…" he forced smiled to him.

"Good!" he pat his back. "Anyway, See you tomorrow, Yuu!" he spoke, unexpectedly, Taiki moved his lips to his cheeks and pressed it gently, he pulled off quickly after few seconds and grinned to him before he went inside his home.

Yuu blushed while rubbed his hot cheeks, he never thought he would do something like that, he hope he do have chance with him…

Yuu had been depressed recently because he had nightmare every night about his beloved senior, Taiki Kudou have been kidnapped by dark Digimon and turned him to monster like them, he often woke up in the middle of night and felt terrified, he was restless and sleepy all day, but he didn't want make his friends worried about him, specially Taiki, so he tried to hide it.

"Dame dame, you look like ill…Dame!" said Damemon with worried tone.

"I told you I'm okay…" he said before ate some pills.

"Then why you eat those stuff? That medicine is for sick person, Dame dame!" he asked.

"I just bit…restless, okay? Let me rest…" he said before went to his bedroom and laid his body to his bed, closed his eyes and hope he could sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Yuu walk out between the purple fog, he was all alone and Damemon was out somewhere, he called everyone but no one response, then he heard someone laughed evilly behind him, he felt terrified and begun ran faster, he raised his speed and hoped he could get off from the fog, when he tripped a pebbles, he found out the fog was clear and he was in somewhere dark place in Digi-Quartz. <em>

"_Hello? Anybody there?" he shouted and look around him, he couldn't find any sign of creatures or human, then someone grabbed him to dark empty alley, Yuu was about to scream but he covered him with his cold hand. _

"_Shuush…" he said. _

"_W-who are you?" he asked with scared tone. _

"_Hehehe, don't worry, I won't harm you…" he smirked, and then he could felt his other hand touch him, he felt more awkward._

"_What are you trying to do!" he confused._

"_You had been watching me, don't you?" he said._

"_What! I didn't understand what you mean!" he shocked. _

"_Those nightmare you have… you must be have seen me before… right?" he smirked._

"_wait…. You mean…?"_

"_maybe this will jog your memory…" he pushed his lips hardly to him and make him flinched. Yuu was shocked that he was kissing at him, he never kiss anyone before, he was disappoint because someone stole his first kiss, he wished that it was Taiki who was kissed him first. _

"_Hum… actually your wish is granted..." he spoke after he pulled away from him, then he let a little sunlight touch him. _

"_T-Taiki-san!" he saw the evil face who was smirked at him. _

**WAKE UP! **

"Yuu! Wake up! Dame dame!" said Damemon as he begun to slap Yuu.

"Ouch! Damemon! What are you doing?" he said.

"Look! You almost late!" he said.

"What! Oh noo!" he jumped from the bed and ran toward bathroom, quickly washed all of his body and hair, after that, he drying his hair for 15 minutes while Damemon prepared his breakfast and checked his stuff for make sure he didn't leave anything. After he done, he quickly took his breakfast and bags while Damemon back to his X-loader, he unlocked his door then ran toward school.

Taiki was waiting little while, usually Yuu always ready waiting him outside, he decide to visited his place then Yuu wasn't saw Taiki who was in front of him and they crashed.

"Ouch.." whinned Taiki.

"T-Taiki-san!" Yuu panicked. "I'm so sorry!" he quickly stood up and apologize.

"Its okay!" he smiled.

"Let's go to school together!" he asked him like always, but this time, he was blushed and only nodded, and looking away, Taiki notice his different act but he let him.

At The Class

Yuu wasn't listening to Tagiru who had been blabbering about Digimon Hunters…and Ryouma….

"Yesterday, I saw awesome Digimon, I want have it badly and try capture it! But Gamudramon couldn't defeat him, I decide to use some of my digimons and Digi-xross with him! Unfortunately Ryouma come and interrupt our battles! He even took my Digimon! Then he said if I want his Digimon, I must…."

"Let me guess, another sex?" asked Yuu lazily, Tagiru blushed.

"W-what! O-of course not!" he embarrassed.

"Don't lie, even he said spending time with you, but I know you end up bed with him…" he said.

"Y-you don't have proof!" he denied.

"Then why I found Ryouma's ring on your desk? Is he just drop by?" he smirked.

"Aaargh Yuu! You got me now!" he growled, Yuu laughed.

"Hey, its seem you having nice conversations~" teased Taiki from door class, both of them look at him, Tagiru greeted him cheerfully while Yuu looking away from him, Taiki noticed Yuu was ignored him….

After school, Tagiru told Yuu that he couldn't come with them because he had some project to do with Mami, Yuu suspected that he wanted to met Ryouma today but he let him since is not his business…

"Hi Yuu!" greet Taiki went he saw Yuu alone in front of the gate, Yuu started act nervous.

"Uh…Hi…" he said with nervous tone, he couldn't look straight to his eyes.

"Where Tagiru?"

"He said he had some project with Mami…"

"That weird, I saw Mami went home with Miho…. I wonder if that true…"

"he probably meeting with Ryouma…" he mumbled.

"Aw, really?" he teased, he thought Yuu likes Tagiru, but he surprised that no reaction from him.

"It obvious you know…." He added. "Are jealous?" asked Taiki.

"Why would I jealous?" he asked back without looking at him.

"Well, then why you sad?" Yuu surprised.

"I'm not sad…." He denied. "Don't lie…." He moved closer. "Are you okay?" he asked once again and didn't notice he almost kiss with him. Yuu remember the last dream he had and reflects pushed him away.

"Yuu?" he asked with confused tone, definitely something happen to him.

"I-I….Uuuh…. I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized and leaved him alone.

'What do I do! now I couldn't face him anymore, and I don't have any explanation of what I did to him! Now I'm really screwed up!' Thought Yuu as he ran to his apartment.

Damemon confused at him, but he decided to leave him alone at his room while he cleaned his house and prepared dinner for him, he knew Yuu need some time alone. Yuu tried to find any good reason why he acting like that, because he was too tired, slowly he slept.

Yuu walking in another foreign area, he didn't recognized around him, it was like Digi-Quartz but it was bit dark and creepy, Yuu walk up nervously, hoping he would wake up but it didn't work, he heard someone following him again, he quickly ran and hoped he cold escaped from him, too bad, he tripped and fall.

"Khe khe khe… you can't ran away from me…" said a familiar voice and smirked, he pinned him down and lay in the top of him.

"P-please! Stay away!" he begged and pushed him off.

"Hum… no no, until you become mine.." he smirked.

"W-what!" he shocked.

"Hehehe…" he nuzzled at his neck. "N-No!" he struggled, but then he grabbed both of his hand with strong grip.

"Let me…" he whispered at his ear.

"L-let me go!" he whined and tried to push him, but he too strong and making him weaker, especially when he begun to kiss his neck. Yuu was shocked and he body begun felt the new sensation he had which make him shivered.

"N-No…S-stop!" he yelled, he begun to suck it, which make Yuu's body more hot and stopped moved, while his mouth begun to moans.

"D-don't…" he tried to spoke up, but he was powerless.

"Hum…" he kept ignored him and begun to bit him slowly.

"Aaargh! It hurts!" he whined. "Hm…you're so tasty~" he could felt he was smirking, after Yuu felt he was tired he finally fell unconscious.

Yuu….Yuu….Yuu…. YUUUU!

Yuu quickly woke up and saw Taiki who was panicked and sweated in front of him, while Damemon cried beside him.

"Taiki-san! What are you in here!" he shocked.

"Baka!" yelled Damemon whilled sobbed. "You were screaming like hell and I tried to wake you up! Then Taiki comes and helped him! Without him, you wouldn't wake up!" he said then he hugged Yuu. "I'm sorry, Damemon…" he spoke up.

"I'm sorry too, Taiki…" he said as he look straight at him.

"Nah, I'm okay…" he smiled.

"Well, Excuse me, I want prepare dinner…" said Damemon and closed the door. Yuu nervously sat up and awkwardly look at him, Taiki moved closer.

"Are you okay, Yuu? You need to tell me the truth…" he said.

"W-why?"

"Because I'm worried about you.." he said with sad tone.

'He worried about me? Well that obvious since I was his friend, but… I felt something different from this…. Am I special to him?' he thought himself and nodded.

"I….I have been nightmares these weeks…." He spoke. "I saw you…gone, everyone gone….. The evil was rising up and… and…. Everything gone worse…." He said, almost sobbed.

Then Taiki embraced him. "Its okay… its okay to be afraid, its okay to cry… you need to let out your emotion…" said Taiki with soft tone.

Yuu finally cried on his arms and laid his head to his bare chest, while Taiki rubbed his hair for making him feel better and kept whispered "Its okay Its okay…".

After Yuu calmed down and they ate dinner together, Taiki excuse himself wanted to go home because it was late night.

"Taiki-san…." Yuu spoke.

"Yeah?" answered Taiki as he look at him.

"Thanks for everything…"

"Anytime, Yuu…" he winked at him then he leave. Yuu cold felt his heart beating so fast.

'I think…. I'm in love with him….' He thought.

* * *

><p>"So how yesterday?" asked Yuu when he met Tagiru after their last lesson done.<p>

"What you mean 'yesterday'?" asked Tagiru.

"Don't pretend act fool, I know you met him yesterday..." he said.

"Aww! Yuu jealous?" teased Tagiru.

"Why would I? beside yesterday Taiki-san –"

"Taiki-san! So you do have feelings from him!" he said with exited tone, Yuu was caught his guard off.

"N-No! I didn't mean it!" he said.

"Yuu likes Taiki-san~ Yuu likes Taiki-san~" he teased back.

"Uuugh! Will you stop it!"

"No, until you stop teasing me!"

"Fine! I will! Deal?"  
>"Deal!" they both shake hand.<p>

"Glad to see you guys make up and become friends again!" spoke Taiki in front of his classes, they both shocked and stepped away.

"T-Taiki-san!" shocked Yuu.

"What have you heard?" asked Tagiru with nervous tone. "Nah, just heard when Yuu said 'Deal' haahaha" he laughed. Both of them relieved.

"So, let's go now?"

"Yeah! Taiki-san!" they said with unison.

Yuu was panicked when Tagiru leave them alone again, this time, he couldn't face Taiki because his hurt always beating fast when saw his face, specially his smile, could make him melted and hot.

"Taiki-san… I…I had some business to do, I'm sorry! But you can visit my place again!" he said with fast tone then he ran from him ,Taiki still confused about his act, but he decided to forget it.

'Damn! Why I'm turned like this!' Yuu cursed himself in his bedroom, he covered his face with his hands, Damemon confused to him like always but didn't dare to ask him, he knew when he felt better he would returned to normal, Yuu decided to did some homework but then someone knocking his door, when Yuu opened it, he shocked because it was Cutemon.

"C-cutemon!" he shocked.

"Kyuu! I need your help Kyuu! Taiki is missing!" he said with panic tone.

"He's what!" he still didn't believe him.

"Yeah, we were in Digi-Quartz, suddenly a huge Digimon come and attacks us, Taiki wasn't aware with that and got knocked, we tried to helped him but that Digimon grab the X-loader and threw us away from him! We tried to contact Tagiru but he wasn't at his home, so we decide to went your apartment!" explained Cutemon.

"Okay!" he grabbed his coat and X-loader. "Damemon! Let's go!" he called his partner and went to Digi-Quartz.

"Taiki-san!" he yelled at Digi-Quartz. "When you last saw him?"

"Wel, In the avenue after Taiki's house…" said Shoutmon.

"Okay! We split! I go there and you guys went other way!" he spoke as their agreed.

Yuu was feeling Déjà vu when he across the avenue, he felt he ever been there before, then he saw a blood spread in empty street. 'Blood? Could it be Taiki's?' thought Yuu. He followed the blood tracks and stuck in the middle of somewhere, he decided to go back and gathered with other but then someone appeared behind him and took his X-loader quickly.

"Hey You-" then he covered his mouth by a bandana and tied his hands with ropes, Yuu strongly struggled back and tried to attacks him but it was bit dark place and he was fast, he couldn't even touch him and decide to gave up, hoping someone will helped them.

"Hello~ we meet again~" spoke a familiar voice as he opened the bandana.

"Y-You! You couldn't be real!" he said with terrified tone.

"Hehehe, I am real, I just sleep with this body…" he smirked.

"Who are you actually? You couldn't be Taiki!" he said.

"I am Taiki, I'm his darkside…" he smiled evilly. "Taoki…"

"Darkside!"

"Taiki does have darkside, I'm just too tired and slept in long time, then, today, the sacral day, awaken me! Beside, Taiki was in danger, he felt my presence and asked me for help~" he said with humming tone. "So I took his body and kill that monster, unfortunately he succed scapes from me, however his blood tracks make me know where is he and finally I finished him off…." Then he look at him. "I definitely had been waiting you, I often dreaming about you~" he said. Yuu felt something dangerous will happen.

"He said he will allowed me to use his body, but not long time, well…. It seems I don't have many business here so…. I wouldn't mind to make you're mine now~" he sharply stared at him.

"W-what you mean?" he look at him horrified.

"I will claimed….your body and your heart…..as mine…" he smirked again.

"No! you gotta be kidding!" he said.

"Nope, I'm serious~" he said as he begun cupped his cheek. "I had been waiting for this~" he realize a red mark on his neck.

"And look! This mark haven't gone, that mean you likes me back~" he teased.

"Of course not!" he blushed. "Let me go!"

"Humm~" he kissed his ear. "Like I would like to~" he said as he begun to bite his ear.

"Noooo! Please stop!" he said. "Shut up~" he said as he kissed him hardly.

"Huuumpphf!" Yuu tried to struggle and pushed him back but both of his hand grabbed his hand and he wasn't strong enough to fight him. He could felt his tongue started lick his lips, asking enter to his mouth, Yuu wasn't allowed him but then one of his hand went inside his shirt and touch his nipples gently, he started to nibbled and play along with it. Yuu eventually moaned because he was surprised with the new sensation he had even he didn't want to. Taoki took his chance and inserted his tongue inside his mouth, Yuu could felt his wet tongue moved every inch in his mouth and begun to rubbed his tongue to play along, without realize, he licked back and moved along with him, even he moaned.

After the making out session over, they pulled over, Taoki smirked and licked Yuu's saliva. "You're not bad~" he smirked. Yuu blushed and looking away. "You do want me~"

"Noo!" he denied.

"I show you then" he squeezed his pants and begun to took it. "W-what are you doing!"

"To have some sex, of course~"

"No! not here! Not now!" he said as he begun to fight back, but Taoki immediately gave him his deathly kiss and making him stop move. One of his hand rubbed his hard dick and making him moaned, Yuu stopped struggled and begun to gave up, his other hand who still in his nipples move to his back and pushed him closer while her lips moved to his nipples and begun to lick it gently, Yuu started to lost control and enjoyed the season, his moaned louder than before.

"Aaah aah…." He moaned. 'That means… he ready…' thought Taoki as he moved his fingers to his bottom, before it, he squeezed his soft ass first.

"W-what are you t-trying to do? S-stop!" said Yuu while gasping, he didn't want go too far.

"I'm sorry but I can't~" he said before inserted finger to inside him.

"Naaaah!" he almost screamed when he felt something moved inside him and making him more nuts, his all body heated up, and his finger move quickly which make him flinched. "Aaah….Taoki….Aaaah…" he finally spoke his name, Taoki smirked ass he add more fingers. "Aaaaakh!" he moaned loader. "you like it don't you?" asked Taoki, getting no response, he moved more quickly and making inside of him more wet. Yuu finally nodded.

"Good~" Taoki finally smiled, he pulled away slowly and licked his fingers who was wet. 'Yummy~'

Yuu still gasped uncontrollably and hoped it was over, but Taoki still want more.

"It has not over, it just beginning~" he said as he pushed Yuu to wall and touch his soft ass again. "J-just please be g-gentle…" he blushed. "I will, I know this is your first time~" he said before he pulled out his cock and slipped it to inside him.

"Aaaaaaaakh! Hurts!" yelled Yuu with pain tone, he couldn't handle the new sensation he had.

"Shuuush~" he whispered gently at his ear. "It will be okay, don't worry~" he said before moved, Yuu begun moaned again and lost control, he was enjoyed the new pleasure he had and forgotten that evil Taiki had raped him, the more he moaned, the more Taoki moved faster, he grabbed both of his legs, rise it and spread it.

"Aaaah aaah aah…" Yuu moaned more faster, he could felt the climax was coming.

"P-please…aaah…put it out.."

"No, I'm sure you will love this~" he said as he penetrate him.

"Aaaah…Taoki…" he said as he cum together with him.

Finally, they both lied on the ground and breathing uncontrollably. Taoki smiled, he finally claimed Yuu as his, he moved closer and kissed his hair. "You're mine now~" he spoke. "Anyway I'm too tired to awake, see you later…" he said before went to deep slept, Yuu quickly wear on his clothes and dressed the sleeping Taiki.

"Hoam… where am I?" said Taiki as he awaken.

"You're in Digi-Quartz…" said Yuu with plain tone. "Yuu!" he exclaimed as he pulled him into hug, Yuu was shocked but he let him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lets get out from here…" he said, he nodded as they ran away from it. Before they arrived at Yuu's first place, a monster come out from his hiding spot and attacked them. 'How dare you kill Wendigomon?' said Porcupamon. Taiki didn't know it was coming and he eventually protected Yuu from his attacks. Yuu very shock when a big shadow ball heading to him then Taiki shielded him with his body, he could see Taiki's back was bleeding.

"Taiki-san!" he screamed in panic, he couldn't believed Taiki was hurt in his own arms.

"No..No….No!" he screamed, hoping miracle come.

Then Taiki awake, but it was not him, it was someone else… it was Taoki.

He smiled evilly to him even his blood were everywhere, he stood up and smirked to the monster and make him felt uneasy. Porcupamon ignore the aura around them and begun unleashed his attack. "Madness Broanch!".

Surprisingly, Taoki could dodge it with his own hand, Porcupamon panicked when he saw, Yuu amazed to his power, his power beyond from any ordinary human.

"Take this…Back!" he shouted as he pushed the shadow ball back to him, it was hit directly to it and making the Digimon wounded sharply, he fainted. Taoki raised his hand who have long sharp claws like demon and begun to slashed it.

But then Yuu came and stopped him by grabbing his hand with his both arms. "Stop it! Don't kill him!" he said.

"Fine, if you wish…" he whispered, then he grabbed his chin. "But you need to pay me…" he smirked before he fainted, Yuu quickly hold him. Luckily, Xros Heart and Tagiru came and save the day.

* * *

><p>"Humm… where am I?" said Taiki as he wake up in comfy white bed.<p>

"Taiki-san! You're okay!" said Tagiru and Yuu in the same time and both them jumped and hugged him tightly, they were very glad Taiki was alright.

"W-what happen?" he said after they pulled away and cried.

'So he didn't remember since beginning….' Thought Yuu, he was bit disappoint.

"We found you… almost dying and bleeding…" said Tagiru while sobbed.

"Its okay… look! I'm okay now!" he said as he rubbed his head. Yuu look at them with jealous tone.

"Yeah!" he said then he stood up. "Gotta pick up the food…" he said as he leaved them alone, before, he winked at Yuu, you quickly blushed.

"So, Yuu…" said Taiki as he start the conversation. "What happen?"

"Well, you were missing and we looking you in everywhere, then I found you…. Lying with blood…." He said then he voice trailed off. Without realize, he burst in tears and hugging him, crying on his chest.

"Eeeeh?" he shocked then he hugged him back.

"I'm shocked saw you like that! I wish I cold turn back time and spend time together with you, I thought you died!" he said.

"its okay, I'm here now, I never want leave you guys like that, you're some important for me… specially you, Yuu…" he said.

"Eeeh? Me?" he stopped sobbed and rise his head.

"Yeah…. You're the reason I'm still here…" he smiled then he patted his head.

"Yeah.." he answered back. 'I know I'm only his best friend…' he pulled away from him.

"Hey Yuu…" he called again, he eventually look at him. Without notice, Taiki quickly pulled him closer and kissed him directly while his arms wrapped around him. Yuu was shock, but his body moved closer and he kissed back without realize.

After several minutes later, Taiki pulled him away. "I-I….uhm…S-sorry! I-I…." Taiki was blushed and panicked, trying to explain why he did it but he was too nervous.

Yuu who still stunned stared at him, he realize he wasn't the only one who nervous.

"I-I…"

"Do you like me…Taiki-san?" asked Yuu.

"Eeeh?" he shocked when he heard Yuu asked him like this.

"More than friend…?" he added again. Both of them stared each other deeply.

"Yes…" he finally answered then hugged him while kissed his head.

"I-I…. I like you Yuu….. I just realize it…. When you avoiding me, I felt so empty…." He said while rubbed his head, then Yuu cried again.

"H-hey! Don't cry! Its okay!" he said

"No… I cry because I was happy, I thought all of this time I was one-sided, I like you since from beginning!" he said. "But I realize not too long…" then they embraced each other almost for an hour, then Yuu decide to went out because Tagiru didn't come. When he open the door, Tagiru and the digimons was fell in front of the door.

"Guys!" shocked Yuu.

"H-Hi…" smirked Tagiru and his Digimon, "You guys all of this time…. Overheard us!"

"Well, its better, we couldn't saw it directly… hehehe!" said Tagiru while scratching his head. Yuu's anger power was max.

When everybody done and went home, Taiki decided to stay at his apartment, Tagiru wanted to teased him badly but he didn't want Yuu beat him again, he need to think twice to tease Yuu in wrong time.

"I guess we're alone now…" said Taiki sheepishly.

"Y-yeah…." He answered. "Look, I go to go bathroom, be right back!" he said.

When he back after brushed his teeth and change to pajamas, he saw Taiki sleeping peacefully in his bed, Yuu almost nosebleed and approached closer, he wanted to kiss him badly.

'Just once thought…' he thought and moved closer then a warm hand covered his mouth.

"What a bad girl, Yuu.." he smirked evilly.

"T-Taoki!" he shocked.

"Glad you still remember my name~" he said as he sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to do something fun with you since we're all alone…" he smirked as he pulled him closer and pinned him down to the bed.

"W-wait! You were watching us before?"

"Yeah, since I awaken, I could use this body easily, anyway Taiki is too tired, so this my shift with you…" he moved closer to gave him kiss, but Yuu quickly pushed him away.

"Stop it! I don't want do it with you again!" he denied.

"But you confessed your feelings to ME too, right? Hehehe! We already as couple now~" he kissed his lips hardly.

"Oh yeah, anyway you need pay some debt with me..." he said with humming tone and gave him a hot kisses, Yuu wanted to fight back but it was useless, he love him back either.

THE END


End file.
